Welcome Back
by danny lindsay obsessed
Summary: Troy and Gabi were best friends, until she moved away. What happens when she moves back and doesn't remember, anyone. Can Troy get to the bottom of it and save her. TROYELLA. chaylor zekepay jelsi ryanxamber made up the charector
1. Welcome Back

**HEY!! This is my first story so give me a break!! Here it goes!! **

**I DON'T OWN HSM!! **

**PAIRING: TROYELLA, chaylor, zekepay, jelsi, ryanXamber (I made up that character)**

Gabi POV

Rewind 10 years

"TWOY!!!" I screamed into his house while crying.

"Gabi! Why awe you cwying?" he said with concern in his eyes and he went and hugged me.

"Twoy, I haf to move today. I wont see you anymowe." I said while sobbing into Troy's shirt.

"What!! Gabi!! You cwant move! You awe my bestest buddy!" He said with tears in his eyes.

"I know Twoy!! I don't wanna move eiver(**AN/ either)**! But you stiw have Chwad!! But im gonna miss you!! I love you!" I said while crying more. I didn't know want love really meant but I heard my parents say it and I figured I would say it to him.

"I wove you too, Gabi! You're my bestest bestest fwiend! I m gona miss you!!" he said while crying as well.

Then I saw my parents videotaping us. I went up to them and they said it was time to go. I hugged troy once more for the last time in a while. Then entered my car while waving bye to Troy. Little did I know I would see him again.

Troy's POV

**10 years later**

I was walking into my school. I owned that school. I was captain of the basketball team. I am the most popular guy in school. I had girls falling at my feet. I had great friends and great talent I must say. I went to my locker to be greeted by my best friend. Chad Danforth and his girlfriends Taylor McKessie.

"Dude. How was your weekend." He said.

"Fine. Boring. Usual. " I said in a bored tone.

"Totally man. Have you heard about the new girl." My other friends Zeke said.

"There is a new girl? Oh well, I bet shes a geek anyway." I said. But I secretly wanted to know more about this new girl.

Just as I was thinking the HOTTEST and most beautiful girl I had ever seen walking through the doors of East High. Dam! Was she hot!!

"DUDE!! Is that the new girl!" I asked as I pointed to the hot chick.

"Ya I think so. Shes fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" I heard Chad say which earned him a slap on the arm by Taylor.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW! What the hell was that for!" chad said while rubbing his arm. " Always hurting me." He mumbled while walking down the hall.

Taylor walked up the new girl. The HOT new girl.

"Hi, you look new. I am Taylor Mckessie." Taylor said she she extended her arm out to the new girl.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I am Gabriella Montez." I heard her say.

My mouth dropped to the floor. Gabriella Montez. MY best friends when I was five. The little girl next door! Unbeilivable. She sure grew up.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard taylor sream. "As in Gabriella from kindergarden. Troys best friend."

"Im sorry. You must be mistaken. I hav never lived here before and who is Troy? " she said.

WHAT!! SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER!! WHAT THE HELL!! WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!! SHE SAID SHE LOVED ME!! I have to talk to her. Better yet her mother, She always liked me.

Gabie seemed very quiet. But he white singlet and dark skinny jeans with black suede boots. She looked hot.

"Oh, ok" Taylor said dissapiontadly.

Sometihng was WAY wrong. She didn't remember. Why not! Anyway, im gonna find out.


	2. Maria Montez

Troy P.O.V.

Today, after a day of staring at Gabi in class and wondering ' Is this really her?' , I headed towards Gabi's old house where I figured she would be living. I knocked on the old French doors (**A.N/ pic in profile)** and a woman in her mid 40's answered.

"Hi. Can I help you?" the same woman looked exactly the same when we were younger.

Maria Montez

"Hello Mrs. Montez! It's Troy Bolton from kindergarden. I'm confused about Gabi. She doesn't seem to remember me." i said in a slight worried voice.

"OH MY TROY! Please come in, " I came in and sat on the couch with Mrs. Montex across from me, " Ummm...Troy...In 7th Grade Gabi suffered a terrible car acciedent with her father. He died on impact. Gabi, however, survided. Troy, she has amnesia."

I stood there in shock for probably 2 minutes. Gabi...MY Gabi. My best friends from kindergarden. I know what your thinking. 1 year, big deal. Well, Gabi, our parents, and I all realized the immediate connection at first meet. We all thought we would be together forever. Only Friends.

"She...She doe...She doesn't remember how much?" i asked

"She doesnt remember any thing since 12 years old. She remembers all acedemic things though. Just not mental or social things. I'm terribly sorry, Troy. The doctors suggested, to get her to remember you, to show her memories. Share pictures, videos, mental memories. Anything. She will remember eventually. " she said with serious in her voice.

"Thank you, Mrs. Montez. I have to go but this really helped. I hope I can get Gabi to remember me eventually. Bye." and with that I got off the couch and left the house. I needed to breath. Get air. I decided to go to the park, which I thought about everything confusing in my life, Gabi...she didnt remember Alberquerky (a.n/ spelling?) . I'll make sure she remembers. I'll make sure of it for sure.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3

After Troy's talk with Ms. Montez, he walked home and went straight up to his room. Then got out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

(**Troy/ **_**Chad)**_

"_**This is the awesome Chad speaking."**_

"**Chad, This is serious. Get to my house ASAP."**

"_**Woah, Dude. I'll be there. Do you want me to bring the gang?"**_

"**Yeah, sure, and hurry!" and they both hung up.**

He waited in his room for about 5 minutes until the gang came.

" Dude, what's up. You seemed…..off on the phone." Chad asked with serious in his voice.

"It's Gabi." He also said with seriousness. Then he told them everything. Their childhood, Her move, Her accident, Everything.

"Troy, I'm so sorry!" Sharpay said while crying, and Zeke comforting her.

"Yeah. So am I, man." Jason said while having a tear stained Kelsi on his shoulder.

"How can something so awful happen to such a sweet person? I just don't get it." Taylor spoke through the tense room filled with sadness, sorrow, hurt, love, togetherness, and belonging.

"I know what you mean. Gabi was the sweetest girl I ever met. She was cute, caring, nice, sweet, funny, and sassy sometimes. You could say Perfect, and now she will never be the same. We have to make her remember guys. I have pictures of her when we were little. Her mother probably has videos of us. We can share old memories of us together Chad. Anything possible to help her remember." Troy said with determination.

"OK. I got it. I'm just glad there is hope to get the old Gabi back! WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS?"

"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

"We can do this guys. Now, LET'S GO!" Troy said with enthusiasm.

As they all bolted out of the room, Troy went downstairs to him mother who happened to be looking for movies, under the TV, in the living room.

"Hey mom, do you remember the Montez's that used to live next door when I was little?"

"Well of course I do! Gabi was our best friend."

"Yeah, and they moved back into their old house. Right next door, and I saw Gabi at school and she didn't remember me or Alberque. She was in an accident and lost her feather and got amnesia.

"OH MY! Poor Maria. Oh Troy, She will remember. You justg have to help her." Amanda Bolton said with sadness in her voice.

"Yeah Yeah I know. That's what everyone is telling me." Troy said while throwing his hands in the air and waving them around as he and turned and left the room.

"Yeah, I just gotta find something to help…." Troy mumbled to himself.


	4. I Remember

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella entered school the next day, which was completely normal until free period. That's when it began. After coming out of her class before free period, she was pulled into an empty classroom by a mysterious arm, and been pushed down into a chair while she was very scared for her life considering this was freighting and all the lights were out. The mysterious person now headed towards the lights, turned them on, and then her eyes were connected with electric blue orbs. How she could just melt in these eyes. She stared into them for a while searching for something that was unknown by her.

He was also staring intensely into her chocolate brown orbs. Then all the fun play times, all the kindergarten memories. They were all coming back to her now. He was Troy Bolton, the boy who was her best friends since birth to kindergarten, when she had to move. It wasn't until 5th grade she realized she loved Troy Bolton.

She could wished she could remember more but that was given up after he switched the lights on and her attention switched to the computer projector screen in the front of the classroom went on and stood a few people who were in her class. If she remembered correctly it was Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Kelly, Jackson, Dog name girl, and something with a Z.

"Memories are what can do to help you remember Gabs" Chad said. Gabriella didn't seem to remember him giving her a nickname recently but that nick name sounded familiar coming from his mouth. Funny she thought.

"Let's introduce ourselves and maybe she could remember better, guys!" Dog face said.

"Good idea!" Some random person said in the back. Gabriella thought it was Kelly or whatever.

"Ok I'm Chad Danforth. We were friends in from age 3 to the end of kindergarten. I gave you the nick name Gabs when we were younger because I couldn't pronounce you name, then a lot of other people caught onto it. I was the little kid with the magnificent afro!" He said proudly while puffing out his chest.

_Gabriella P.O.V._

Chad Danforth…Hmm… afro…..Gabs. I think I remember a kid that would always come up to me with a fro and a basketball in hand and called me Gabs! I remember! I called him Chwad! O yeah! This feelings is wonderful, I feel more accomplished than ever before. What happened to me? My thoughts were interrupted by Dog face.

"And I am Sharpay Evans! We didn't know each other when we were little but I have heard a lot about you. I just hope we can be friends. I love theatre because I love to sing, act, and dance and my brother Ryan Evans likes theatre too!" she said enthusiastically (sp?). So Dog face's name is Sharpay! That's right. Well at least I won't have to remember her too, come to think of it, how did I forget everyone? This time I was brought out of my thoughts by Taylor.

"Ok, so I am Taylor McKessie, best friend of Sharpay and Kelsi, girlfriend of Chad, and friends of Troy, Ryan, Jason, and Zeke. I have also heard a lot about you so I want to be your friend too, if that's OK with that is." She said with a friendly smile. Oh! It's Kelsi, not Kelly, Jason instead of Jackson. And well good to know who Zeke is because I completely blanked on his name. Cool!

"Uhh I'm Kelsi. I am friends Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Troy, Ryan, and umm Jason," she said while blushing when she mentioned Jason. Hmm do I sense a love connection? "I like to compose music for the drama center and I like to hang out with everyone." She said shyly. She must be the quite one.

"Hi! I'm Ryan Evans. Sharpay's brother. Friends of pretty much everyone! I didn't know you either but hope to soon! So yaaa." He said.

"I'm Jason and I am friends with everyone too and I am on the basketball team with Zeke, Chad, and Troy." He said quickly.

"I'm Zeke. I'm Friends with everyone. I'm Sharpay's boyfriend too." He said while sending a wink to Sharpay, she responded with a giggle and blushing.

"And well as you know, I'm Troy Bolton. I am your old neighbor and best friend. Also the Captain of the Varsity basketball team. I don't want to be the one to tell you this Gabi, but you…you have amnesia. Your mom told me. You were in a car accident and lost your memory. That is also how you lost your dad. He was in the car with you. That is why we are trying to help you remember us, and everything Gabi. Please remember. You mean so much to all of us. You mean so much to me Gabriella. Please." Troy pleaded. By now, all the girls were in tears, including me who was balling. Then all the memories flooded through my brain. All the flashbacks from when I left Troy…

**Flashback:**

"_TWOY!!" I screamed into his house while crying._

"_Gabi! Why awe you cwying?" he said with concern in his eyes and he went and hugged me._

"_Twoy, I haf to move today. I wont see you anymowe." I said while sobbing into Troy's shirt._

"_What!! Gabi!! You cwant move! You awe my bestest buddy!" He said with tears in his eyes._

"_I know Twoy!! I don't wanna move eiver(__**AN/ either)**__! But you stiw have Chwad!! But im gonna miss you!! I love you!" I said while crying more. I didn't know want love really meant but I heard my parents say it and I figured I would say it to him._

"_I wove you too, Gabi! You're my bestest bestest fwiend! I m gona miss you!!" he said while crying as well._

_Then I saw my parents videotaping us. I went up to them and they said it was time to go. I hugged troy once more for the last time in a while. Then entered my car while waving bye to Troy. _

_**End of Flashback**_

To the awful car accident that was fatal to my father…..

_**Flashback**_

"_OK See you later Jen!" I said before waving off to her and jumping in my dad's car after he came to pick me up from cheer practice._

"_Hey Gabriella! How was school today?" my dad said happily._

"_Fine Daddy. You know I just love being cheer captain. It is soo much fun!" I said enthusiastically unaware of the mishaps seconds later._

"_DADDY WATCH OUT!!" I screamed pointed to the 18- wheeler driving out of control, heading right for us._

"_I love you Gabi, and your mom." He said looking at me, waiting for the car to hit us, knowing it will be his end, with tears streaming down his face and mine._

"_I love you too, Daddy. But we will be ok! I promise! Please don't leave!" BAM! Lights, then darkness._

_**2 months later**_

_I woke up to a completely white room, with constant beeping and monitors. Then I saw my mom, crying._

"_Mami, where am I?" I managed to choke out._

"_Gabi? Gabi! You're awake! Oh, __mija__! I thought I lost you too!" she replied while balling her eyes out and hugging me tightly._

"_Mami what happened and what do you mean 'lost you too'?" I said wondering what she meant, which worried me._

"_Gabi, your dad didn't make it and you…. you have amnesia."_

_**End of Flashback**_

By this time the entire room was in tears including the guys who were trying to act manly by quickly wiping them away. I was hysterical though. I remember _everything_. The girls ran up to me and cried with me and whispered things like "Shh it will be ok" and stuff. After about 10 minutes they let go and the guys came and hugged me and said similar things. Then there was Troy. Who locked eyes with me for what seemed like eternity but was only 30 seconds before he ran up and hugged me. Whispering reassuring words to me. I already know we all will be great friends.


	5. Party

Hi!! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I have been really busy with school, so I hope u like and and R & R!! luv ya bye!

Chapter 5

**(No ones P.O.V.)**

4 weeks later

Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Amber (Ryan's girlfriend), and Kelsi all walk down the halls on the way to Sharpay's house for a major sleepover while chating about the upcoming party tonight, Friday.

"OMG! Gabriellllllllllllllllaaaaaa! You have to dance with Troy. You two have been passing mixed signals for weeks and everyone knows you to love each other. I will get you 2 together even if I have to suffer! Right girls!" Sharpay said.

"Right!" the girls, except Gabriella and Sharpay, replied.

"That's what I thought. Now,girls, I think it's about time we give Gabi a make-over. Party Edition." Sharpay said with a cocky smirk on her face, while Gabriella looked simply terrified.

**4 hours later, after Gabriella's make-over and at the party.**

Kelsi enters the party first, surprisingly, in dark-wash long skinny jeans that go past her ankle, black patent leather peep-toe pumps, and a emerald green halter top. She had on natrual make up that concluded of light brown eyeshadow and dark brown eyeline. She had on a clear coat of lip gloss and her hair down in curls and matching emeral earrings. (**pic in profile)**

Taylor came next in a purple silk mink dress that went to her mid-thigh **(pic in profile) **. She had on silver platform heels and eyeline, mascara, blush, and clear lip gloss. Her hair was down and curlyish - wavy-ish.

Next came Amber **(Aly Michalka**) in with black smie-fancy shorts that weren't too short but not long with a loose spagetti strap grey bubble shirt and a silver and black beaded necklace. Her hair was half up and half down and wavy. She had kohl eyeshadow, eyeline, mascara.

Then Sharpay in a black and grey zebra pattern short sleeve shrot with a cream short slave jacket over with cream medium length short and silver sandols with her hair down and straight. Wearing light pink lip gloss, mascara, and eyeliner. (**pic on profile)**

And last but not least Gabriella, newly make-overed, wearing a black and white jumper dress with black and white mary jane heels. Her Hair up in a messy buns in curls with bangs down. Wearing pink lip gloss, mascara, and eyeliner.

Then all together they strutted through party insearch of thier boyfriends or crushes.

Troy's P.O.V.

I was talking to the guys about basketball and searching around for the girls when I hear heels clinking then I turn to wear they are coming from to see Gabriella and the rest of the girls all dressed up. But Gabriella looked so beautiful. More beautiful than I had ever seen her. She was simply gorgeous. Breath-taking. Not to mention overwelming. I didn't realize I had been staring so long and they had been standing thier for a while until Chad. Oh Chad...

"Umm Wow! Taylor can I dance? I mean do you like to dance? I uhh...huh?" he said dumbly.

"I'd love to dance Chad." she said, amused.

"K..Kel..Kelsi.. do you.. umm. wanna dance?" Jason stuttered.

"Sure, Jase" she said with confidence.

"Hey umm Shar. You look great! Do you... dance?" he asked confused.

"Ya Zeke Let's dance." she said also amused.

"Amber .. you look beautiful.. want to dance?" he asked while blushing.

"Wow Ryan I'm impressed! Your the first one to actually complete the sentence! Sure let's go!" She replied.

"Ga..Gab...Gabi..You..uhhh..look...uhhhhhhh..."I trailed off while drulling! Way to be a dork Troy!

"Hey Troy! You look uhhh youself," she said with confidence, "The girl gave me a make-over! What do you think!" She said with twirling around for me.

"Simply gorgeous! I mean..you look great! Wanna dance?"

"Sure! Let's go!"

* * *

OOOO! what drama happens at this party! and troyella dancing and crushing!! wait and see!! And what happens when an ex of Troy's shows up and is all over Troy. What happens to Gabi?


End file.
